Storm of the Lotus
by Blue Midnight Tears
Summary: Challenge fic! LeexNaru pairing! Full summary inside! Abused Naruto! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Simple as that.**

**Summary: Wind could be a gentle touch, or it could cause damage. He was no different, if what they wanted was a monster than he would be the cold monster they fear. What happens when cold monster meets the green beast? ((sorry tried to type this without laughing but couldn't! :) )  
**

**Ninja: Hey guys! Ya I know what am I doing on a story Blue posted… what can I say can't get enough of the limelight…just kidding! One of our most favorite and faithful reviewer , Maximum Potter, challenged Blue as well as myself and my roomie, Mako to see if we can do a femNaru or male Naru paired up with Lee story and here is the first chapter!**

**Mako: Hey guys ya I'm new and just so you know any intense swearing moments are typed by me since I'm in charge of doing those intense moments. What do I mean by 'INTENSE' well those moments that make you want to kill someone.**

**Blue: Well here's the first chapter sorry it's so short but it only the prologue…even though you know it's starting after the failed Sasuke retrieval arc…the first of many failed attempts. **

Running, that's all he ever did. Run from her problems, run from the villagers she even ran from himself; he couldn't stand to look at himself. He was a monster that much has been forcefully drilled in his brain.

He continued to drag his body back to his rundown apartment. It wasn't something he looked forward to after a four day stay in the hospital after failing to bring back Sasuke. He took each step with much force and finally when he made it to his front door he hesitated to open. In the end he swung the door open and stepped inside. Just like he thought, they had trashed it every possession he had was broken the walls where written on.

He let a tired sigh escape his lips before he closed the door and made his way to the bathroom. He came back with some cleaning utensils, he kept some hidden for extreme cases like this.

He set out to clean the room.

A few days later….

Those that where involved in the Sasuke Retrieval Team where all in the hospital visiting Neji who was still the only one still in observation, Chouji had been let out earlier that same day on the warning that he didn't over do it and to stick to a diet that would help him gain his strength back.

"So the mission was a failure." Neji restated as he stared at Shikamaru who merely nodded.

"I see…how is Naruto taking this?" The group stared at each other.

"We do not know…we have not seen him for a while. The doctors said they let him go a few days ago. We went to his apartment but no one was home." Lee explained sadly, Neji sighed.

"How can that bastard do that to him?" Neji whispered, he was very grateful to Naruto after their fight in the chunin exam and he felt that he owed him something, he couldn't possibly think of a reason why Sasuke would want to leave.

"Well I am going to go look for him!" Lee said suddenly getting up.

"Ya we gotta make him realize that Sasuke isn't worth it." Chouji agreed.

"Isn't worth it! Ha!" Everyone turned to the door to see a pink haired girl they all knew. She looked…horrible…much more horrible than normal. She looked pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days, she must of spent most of those hours crying from the looks of her blood shot eyes.

"You all are just jealous! Cause even after Sasuke's left none one you have a chance with any girl in the village!" She snapped. She seemed a bit mental at this point.

"Sakura why don't you go take a nap it looks like you need one." Kiba said grabbing Sakura's arm and turning her around. Only for her to jerk away and turn around with a fierce glare.

"Don't you dare touch me! Just cause Sasuke's gone doesn't mean you'll have a chance with me dog breath! Sasuke will one day come cause he'll realize that I'm the only one who will be able to revive his clan." She stated firmly.

'Maybe she was the reason why he left…' Neji muse, even he thought that if he had a teammate like Sakura he would also snap and leave the village, thank Kami that he was paired up with Tenten an actual kunoichi.

"Sakura-san I agree with Kiba-kun. You should go home and rest." Lee said getting ready to escort Sakura home personally.

"Don't tell me what I should do!" She snapped she looked ready to murder someone.

"It's all of your fault! You all weren't strong enough to bring him back! You didn't want to bring him back! You wanted him to leave cause you where jealous!" She began screaming. ((sorry we don't do much caps when people scream but you guys can imagine her))

She was about to launch herself at the nearest person who happened to be Kiba when a hand was placed on her head and instantly she collapsed, Tsunade stood behind her.

"She really needs some sleep." She mumbled. She turned to the group.

"Neji you can leave today if you want just don't strain yourself in your training, take it light than work your way up." Neji nodded and Tsunade left with Sakura.

"Well let me get change and I'll help you look for Naruto." Neji stated the group nodded and waited outside.

Naruto looked down at the village below him from his favorite spot on the Hokage Monument. The wind gently blew his hair and he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the feeling it gave him. It felt like he was being embraced by his mother…he enjoyed the feeling.

It was times like this that he just wanted to end it all. To feel no more pain, to feel no more hate, to see no evil. It would be simple to just jump off the cliff and let the fall break his neck…but then that would be selfish. Cause even if he was in pain there were people in this village that still needed him and until they could work on their own he couldn't leave.

He opened his tired blue eyes and stared off towards the village.

**Blue: There's the prologue!**

**Ninja: Damn Blue when we left Sakura to you we didn't know you would make her mental…**

**Blue: Well there's always excitement when you have a crazy mental fan girl who thinks the world is out to ruin her perfect life…it's going to make the story fun with a mental Sakura…don't worry Maxi we'll still bash her.**

**Mako: Anyways we hope you like the beginning don't worry we have a lot up our sleeve! ((If we get enough people to say they either like NarutoxLee than we won't change it but if the majority prefer a female don't worry we have a way to change it….)**

**Mako/Blue/Ninja: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and we never will…**

**Summary: Look at chapter one. ALSO BE WARN THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE CRUDE LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SEX….**

**Blue: Okay so we've agreed on one thing regarding my and Ninja's accounts…were going to switch off whenever one updates a story the other doesn't and so on…why? I really don't know…**

**Ninja: *sighs* Well seeing as how we sometimes get 'advise' from people telling us we need to check our spelling and what not were going to beta each other and so where taking turns. Also do to our now complicated and packed life…you know basic stuff like school, work, fun, unreliable technology (laptops…) and all that gets in our way but don't worry we will most likely at least update once a week…**

**Blue: Mako's not here today but he did contribute to this chapter, he has to keep up with his boss and restrain himself from killing him so ya…may be a while since he's on…also he's writing his own story and rumor has it has his own account here..**

**Ninja: Well enough of us we will let you enjoy the chapter! Also ya I said were where beta-ing each other but we just didn't feel like doing it with this one…. :P Also for your own good if your reading this…you should know that we switched certain people's ages, we will specify them in the text.**

The moon was full and it was a peaceful calm night yet if one were to look out one would notice a lone figure walking down the now closed market street. Yet no one was looking out their windows and no one noticed the lonely blond walking, his hands stuffed in his pockets and total look of dejection all around him. He had had a full day that day, after being released from the hospital he had went around town trying to vent some negative vibes but who could living in a hell hole like Konoha?

As if the glares and harsh words of the villagers weren't enough he had bumped into his last loyal teammate, he cringed at the memory of her shrill screams as she bashed him over and over for failing to bring her 'precious Sasuke-kun' and nagging at him that he only did it so he could have her. He snorted at this, as if any sane man would want her…well maybe that one bipolar member from Akatsuki would want her but no one ever knew what was going through that guy's mind.

He looked up and noticed that in his musings he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up coming to team seven's training grounds. With a sigh he made his way over to the trunk where he had been tied for 'failing' to see 'Underneath the Underneath', he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the image of his _sensei_ repeating those words to him plagued his mind.

"_Those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than that."_ He pulled his fist back before connecting it with the trunk, shattering it to mere toothpicks. He pulled his hand back and noticed it was a fleshy pink.

"Now now Naruto-kun…control that temper of yours." He didn't even turn around to address the person.

"I can control way better than you Tayuya…what are you doing here anyways don't tell me you failed your mission already…." He smirked as he felt the girl's chakra spike in anger, he chose to turn around and show his smirk to get a better reaction from her.

"Watch it Naruto-teme…wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face…" She growled, his smirk grew as he continue to feel her chakra spike higher.

"Now now children it's time for a little time out we don't want Tayuya-kun alerting the nearby patrol ninja… now do we?" Both teens turn to a certain silver haired glasses wearing ninja.

"Kabuto…what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked in an almost calm tone. Tayuya crossed her arms over her chest before asking her own question.

"Orochimaru done fucking you for the day?" She asked with a sneer, Naruto rolled his eyes at her crude way of putting things while Kabuto shot her a nasty look. Naruto gave him credit for not blowing her off but he decided that it was because he was a year older and much more mature than Tayuya and him.

"Tayuya must you swear at everything?" A fourth voice joined in, the three turned in the direction of the forest and watched as Uchiha Itachi walked out. Naruto threw his arms in the air.

"What is this?! A team reunion?!" He asked in exasperation. The others just watched as Naruto muttered curses along with prayers that no one would decide to walk over to team seven's training grounds that night, this prayer was going towards Sakura seeing as in her current state a familiar place might seem appealing….

"Actually Naruto it is…aren't you glad to see your sensei again?" Itachi asked with a small smirk Naruto turned to him.

"Mix feelings right now…you couldn't have picked a worse time could you?" The blond asked, Tayuya snorted.

"It's time dipshit. Didn't you remember about your plan after the duck haired freak left?" Tayuya asked.

"Well no duh I remember it. The old man drilled every step of the plan into us…it's just that…we may have a problem…" Naurto braced himself from his rather violent teammate.

Namikaze Naruto, his cousin Uzumaki Tayuya and Hatake 'Yakushi' Kabuto, his current sensei's forgotten son, apparently from what Kabuto told them when they were first put in a team together Kakashi, when he was sixteen had been assigned a particular mission involving a treaty with the land of water during that mission he had a relationship with an innkeepers daughter and Kabuto was the result. His mother died young and soon after that he was found and used by Sasori.

They where Team Thirteen, a fun joke the third had stated when deciding what team number he would put them in, the sole reason being that the three along with their sensei Uchiha Itachi where nicked named Oni for their particular jutsu and teamwork.

Tayuya slowly turned to him a malevolent gleam in her dark brown eyes a tick appearing above her eyebrow.

"What…problems…" She asked slowly, her breath coming out in short burst as she tried to calm herself.

"Well…I'm not sure if I've befriended them well enough for them to go along with us…" He closed his eyes and readied himself.

"Naruto-kun…please don't hide behind me." Kabuto asked looking down at the blond with a sigh.

"Well this was expected. After all my brother did just leave more than twenty four hours ago…I wouldn't expect them to leave as well…even if Naruto-kun asked them to…"

"Much less if I tell them the truth…" Naruto sighed remaining crouched down.

"Well than what do you want to do Itachi-sensei?" Tayuya asked finding a way to calm herself. Itachi remained silent before finally looking at his team.

"A week. We give Naruto-kun a week to weed out those who might follow in the end we must continue with the mission no matter what." The three nodded and finding that he was no longer needed vanished in black flames.

"A week…you have a week my dear baka cousin to get us at least three Konoha ninja. Got it?" Tayuya threaten poking Naruto in the chest. The blond nodded and Tayuya too vanished but instead of black flames it was the usual color flames.

"Well it seems you have your work cut out for ya Naruto-kun. I wish you good luck…your gonna need it." Kabuto chuckled as he disappeared decided to keep the teleportation jutsu original and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Crap I'm screwed…" Naruto sighed, casting one last glance at the broken trunk and back at his now red hand he turned and made his way to his apartment.

'I should of asked Kabuto to heal my hand…' He thought as he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"**Your cousin is still as unlady like as ever" **Kuyubi mumbled from his cage.

'Where the hell have you been throughout that whole conversation?' Naruto asked.

"**Sleep" **Kuyubi stated simply.

'I don't know if your honesty is refreshing or just annoying.'

"**So what are you going to do?"** Naruto shrugged.

'Wait and see what fate has to offer me…'

Kuyubi chuckled inside his cage once the mental connection had been cut.

"Oh you'll love what fate has in store for you Naru-chan." He burst into rounds of laughter.

Outside Naruto shivered, he knew something bad was going to happen but he had no idea what it was. He picked up the pace from a walk to a sprint as he raced down the market street towards his apartment, a lone figure looking out his window watching the young blond sprint away.

"Naruto-kun…" Lee mumbled as he turned towards the direction of Team Seven's training grounds.

After locking up the front door Naruto walked towards his nightstand and set his alarm clock. He placed it right next to his Team Seven picture and picked that up, but he didn't look at it for long instead he opened the back and pulled out another team picture this one of Team Thirteen. Itachi was at the back, he was so young when he became their sensei he was twelve if Naruto remembered correctly, only a year before they would be ordered to kill his clan. Naruto and Tayuya where seven and Kabuto eight, Naruto was giving a shy smile on Tayuya's right while said girl was in the middle her tongue sticking out mocking the camera man after harassing her for being nothing like other kunoichi, pervert. Kabuto was on her left giving a wave and a wide grin, they where the oddest of teams and one of the youngest.

His team was one of four teams with the youngest graduates, strictly under the Third's orders. There where Team Four, Team six, Team nine and Team thirteen the twelve of them where part of the Third's secret program called, SHINIGAMI. Very cliché name in Naruto's opinion but they were trained to be just that, assassins, never to be caught and to be no more than ghosts. A program that had started when the First founded the village but slowly was forgotten until the Third went into power again after the Kuyubi's attack and the Fourth's death.

SHINIGAMI- you kill to save millions, you strike to protect and if you must sacrifice the village to protect it…than by all means point the katana at its throat.

That was their motto and that was what they were taught. It was barbaric to some but it brought the wanted results to the hokage.

Naruto sighed as he placed the picture back and laid down in minutes slept claimed him. He would need all his strength to face a new day and to keep his mask set, even for another week.

**Blue: I think that the end part might be confusing but sorry that was my part semi Mako's part. I did it first than gave it to him to change some things and I don't know if he made it so that it made sense. **

**Ninja: I wrote everything else…also there is a huge spoiler in here leading to the future of this story…well future chapters….hope you can guess.**

**Blue: Anyways if you're confused than PM us or review and just say 'confused' and one of us will contact you probably as soon as you're ask. Kay? **

**Ninja: Well later!**


End file.
